


I'm Gonna Give You All My Love

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Dipper Gleeful, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Omega!William Cipher, William Cipher - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: No one ever said marriage was easy. In fact, it can be one of the most difficult things to manage. And as work continues to tear them apart, they're determined. No, they don't love each other any less. They just don't know how to love each other more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little domestic fic as I'm working on the other multichapters. I'm almost done with the update for OYPGTH after so long :,) Enjoy!
> 
> Music: Rockabye (Nightcore)

Will yawned as he lounged lazily on the sofa. He's been waiting for Dipper to come for approximately...

He looked at the clock.

7 hours and 36 minutes.

He whined as he glanced at the door again. He's already cleaned the house, started dinner, put said dinner in the oven, done laundry, and washed the dishes. And Dipper still wasn't home. 

Don't get him wrong, Will was definitely more than just an omega house-husband. But today was his day off from work and of course, it didn't line up with his husband's work schedule. Going out and about without Dipper would be stupid because going out without his alpha would be incredibly lonely, so he just decided to finish up some chores around the house and wait for the alpha to come home.

He'd noticed their affection had been faltering a little lately. It wasn't that Dipper loved him any less, he knew that by the little notes the alpha would leave for him whenever he was up earlier than him for work or when Will would come home late and Dipper was already in bed. He would put every single one of them on the fridge and stare at them lovingly. 

So today was the first day they'd have a night together and he had it all planned out. He had dinner in the oven ready for when the alpha would come home, had plans for them to go to the park later, and then tonight...he grinned as a blush spread across his face. 

The sounds of keys outside the door made him sit up and look at the door in excitement. The alpha sighed as he opened the door and shuffled off his heavy coat. Will's eyes raked over the alpha's body, amazed at seeing how muscular the man had become over the years. It'd been a good while since he'd seen the alpha awake and he smiled when Dipper turned to look at him.

"Ah, you're still home."

Will nodded. The alpha smirked as he walked over, bending over to kiss the omega tenderly. Will hummed when soft lips met his own. Dipper pulled back slightly to look down on him.

"We haven't been able to do that for some time now, have we?"

"N-No." 

"I missed it." And then Dipper kissed him again, gently sliding a hand around the back of his neck to tease the hair on the back of his head. He smiled into the kiss.

He missed the scent of the alpha, too. It was comforting, like a smooth texture. The feeling of soft, warm hands on him and sweet touches made his heart swell. He loved it, missed it. 

"And you have something cooking, too?"

"Mhm."

"Look at you, being a good little omega." 

He purred heavily as Dipper ran a hand through his hair. He'd spent a lot of time trying to make it look good, but all of that was thrown out the window the second Dipper touched him. 

The alpha's hand slid away and he almost whined at the loss until he watched the alpha round the couch and stand in front of him.

"How much time do we have until the food is done?"

"T-Twenty minutes."

Dipper hummed.

"Well, we'll make it a quick one then."

"Eh? Wha-umf!"

Dipper slid onto the couch, kissing him harshly as hands slid under his thighs to lift them. He was pushed back onto the couch as his legs were lifted to wrap around Dipper's waist. He gasped for air when the alpha finally pulled away, panting harshly as cyan eyes looked down on him hungrily.

"I'll make tonight a lot better but...you just look too tempting to wait that long."

Will moaned when Dipper licked a stripe up his neck. His toes curled in his shoes as Dipper's hands gently kneaded the side of his thighs. What normally would have tickled only made his skin heat under his clothes. They made their way slowly up his thighs to his hips, gripping him securely as the pulled him closer to the alpha's hips. 

"You smell amazing, too."

Will whimpered when he realized how aroused the alpha was already. Dipper purred above him while a hand slowly untucked his dress shirt and teased the skin of his stomach. He tightened his legs around him, gasping when the hand tugged shirt shirt up further over his stomach. Dipper teased a trail all the way up his nipple before pinching it. He turned his head, panting into the cushion of the couch as he panted. The alpha rumbled above him. 

"You look amazing like this, you know. It's been too long since I've been able to touch you."

He felt the alpha shift and that hand disappeared from his chest. He moved to watch hands undo his belt and tug the zipper of his pants down. He squirmed before Dipper palmed him, earning a moan as his hips bucked slightly.

"And you're already wet for me. So desperate for your alpha, huh?" 

Will swallowed thickly as that hand trailed over his groin. He felt his tongue push against the back of his teeth as he stared up at Dipper with half-lidded eyes. Everything felt so hot, every patch of skin the alpha touched was burning. His gut curled in anticipation as cyan eyes trailed over his body hungrily.

"God, you're just so-"

A loud ringtone cut him off and Will watched that lustful expression turn dark as the alpha turned to the source of the interruption. He growled as he swiped his phone off the table, staring at the name that flashed on the screen. An angry sigh escaped Dipper before the alpha swiped on the screen and held the it to his ear. 

"Now's not the time, Mabel."

Will remained perfectly still, trying to calm his breathing as he watched Dipper's expression. The alpha straightened above him, eyes looking away as the sounds of muffled, indecipherable chatting blurred through the phone.

"I don't see how that involves me right now."

The mood was slowly fizzling out and Will smiled sympathetically as Dipper gently rubbed circles into his inner thigh with his thumb.

"I know but I'm kindof in the middle of something."

He watched the alpha's jaw clench before he sighed loudly again. Will loosened his legs around Dipper's hips and made to move before the alpha gripped one of his thighs and tugged it back around him. He shivered when cyan eyes looked down at his own, narrowing at him slightly as the hand remained on his thigh. 

"Mabel, you know I promised Will I would spend the night with him tonight."

The alpha rolled his eyes before that hand left his thigh and rubbed his eyes. Will smiled weakly before finally shuffling off. Dipper watched in defeat as Will tucked his shirt back into his pants and stood to buckle his belt. 

This wasn't new, Will knew the drill better than anyone. Sure, it hurt, but Mabel was important. Besides, he hadn't seen his sister-in-law any more than he'd seen his husband, so it might be nice to spend time with the both of them. He flashed Dipper a warm smile before glancing at his watch. Well, if it was what he guessed it was, then he could just put the food in the fridge after he finished this. 

He heard Dipper continue to talk over the phone as he walked out of the living room into the bathroom. He really couldn't show up to dinner with...this. He shut the door and locked it before tugging the leather strap of his belt out and pulling his clothes down slightly. He bit into his lip as he finished himself off, hearing Dipper's frustrated sighs continue as he continued to argue with his sister. It didn't take long before he finished, panting as he leaned against the tile wall. He just stood like that for a moment, blinking and staring down at himself. 

His hand was coated, his pants sagging over his knees and his shirt folded up to avoid a mess. He was standing in their apartment bathroom, finishing himself off after weeks of being away from his alpha, away from any sexual activity at all. From his husband. He sighed before forcing himself to push off the wall and wash his hands. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned himself off, tossing it into a laundry hamper and pulling his clothes back on. Once he deemed himself presentable again, he unlocked the door and opened it to the sight of a defeated Dipper. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Will smiled. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

He knew it wouldn't happen, but he decided not to say anything. They both knew it wouldn't happen. But Will leans forward and pecks the alpha's cheek anyway, laughing when Dipper tugs him closer and kisses him softly. 

No, they didn't love each other any less, but neither of them were stupid. They both knew they were slowly smelling less like each other and Will's mate mark was fading slightly everyday. The only thing that showed others that they were taken were the rings they wore, and even then it was often useless in the realm of the ABO world. 

Omegas were submissive creatures, needing the constant love and protection from their alphas. They sought this through sexual means or by producing children that bound them to their alpha. It served to prevent alphas from straying and served to keep omegas themselves from straying. It was a connection shared, a bond of sorts that was strong psychologically, but could only last so long biologically without mating. 

And while neither had strayed or even so much as thought of it, it was obvious. There were strains in their marriage, where Will would find himself wondering if the alpha even really loved him anymore or when Dipper would just want to quit his job completely to be with the omega more. It was beginning to become a choice, between their mate or their careers, and it was weighing on them both heavily. 

Will talks animatedly with the bartender that night as he gives privacy to the twins bicker at the table behind him. Mabel is talking about her job and the stress it's been putting on her and her mate lately. Dipper tries to console her, but she knows he's not doing any better. Pacifica leans on the counter and shakes her head at Will with a grin.

"You're a real dork, you know?"

"I-I know." Will grins as Pacifica hands him a drink. 

"How have things been between you two? You don't really...I don't mean to be rude but you don't smell like him."

"Y-Yeah, things have been really busy with work b-between the both of us."

The female beta sighs with a sad smile.

"Will, that's not healthy."

"I-I know." He hears Mabel groan and Dipper huff behind him. "But i-it is what it is."

"What're you going to do when alphas start approaching you?"

"I have a r-ring." Will points to the golden band on his hand.

Pacifica raises an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"You know that won't do shit."

"I dunno, they always s-say put a ring on it and you'll be all g-good to go."

Pacifica rolls her eyes but smiles at him. Will takes a sip of the fruity drink she's given him and hums. He senses someone sit next to him but he doesn't pay them any mind. He just continues to listen to the twins banter back and forth, chuckling to himself at some of the snarky comments Dipper makes to his sister and the thoughtful retorts Mabel has for him. The stranger turns to look at him then.

"What're you laughing at?" It's not mean or threatening in any way, just curious. He blinks before looking at the stranger.

"O-Oh, sorry, I was listening to the c-conversation behind me."

"Really?" The man glances at the twins before looking back. "Do you know them?"

"Oh, Gideon, hey!" Will sees Pacifica lean across the counter and ruffle the man's hair. He watches the man grumble and pout, rising a laugh out of him. "Oh! Right, sorry. Will, this is Gideon, Gideon, Will."

"Nice t-to meet you." Will holds his hand out and the man accepts it.

"Thanks, sorry you happen to know this one. She's a little crazy, isn't she?"

Will thinks he can feel Dipper staring at him but he doesn't turn around to confirm his suspicions. He could just be wrong.

"Hey, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"H-How do you two know each other?" Will takes another sip, shuddering at the warmth that slides down his throat. 

"She's my cousin." Gideon points a thumb at Pacifica. "But we don't share the same crazy genes."

Will laughs, watching Pacifica's mouth fall before she starts ranting at the white-haired man. Gideon stiffens and takes the attacks while shooting Will humorous looks. Will can smell it off the boy, he's an alpha. Unclaimed alpha. He takes another swig of the drink. 

"Anyway, where are you from?" Gideon finally asks when Pacifica storms off to help another customer. Will giggles when she shoots Gideon angry looks.

"O-Oregon. It's where my husband and I met."

"Oh, really! That's so sweet. Is your husband a..."

"A-Alpha." Will answered quickly. The confused look he received made his smile falter. It would be easier to believe if Dipper were a beta, or even an omega, but being the mate of an alpha and not smelling like him was...well, unheard of.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude but you don't really..."

"Smell l-like him?" Will rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I would never have guessed you were married." 

Will shrugs with a grin. 

"Things don't a-always work out that way, you know?"

"Careers get in the way?" Gideon hums when Will nods. "That's always the worst. I had a friend who that happened to."

"R-Really? What happened?"

"Uh...well, they divorced." Gideon scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "But I doubt that'll happen to you. She wasn't really...er, loyal to begin with. But the way you talk about your husband is really comforting."

Will nodded before finishing the drink in his hands. He could feel the soft tingling of the alcohol buzzing through his system with this being his second drink, so he decided this would be the last one. Pacifica finally walked back over to them.

"Oh, hey, is that your mate behind us?"

Pacifica nods as she picks up a rag and glass stein from the counter. 

"When are you two getting married, anyway? Haven't you been with her for, like, three years now?"

"Oh hush, you know how I am."

Will watches Gideon roll his eyes playfully and Pacifica splashed water at him. The alpha huffs.

"Hey, wait...does that mean..." Gideon looked at Will and then glanced back at the twins. "Is that your husband?"

"Y-Yeah." Will smiled, following the alpha's gaze. Dipper was taking a swig of whiskey, eyes looking between him and Gideon suspiciously. 

"He's kindof intimidating."

"He's really nice, I promise." Pacifica adds, snorting when Dipper narrows his eyes at them. "He's just possessive."

"Possessive?" Gideon repeats with furrowed eyebrows. 

Will knows what he's referring to and he chuckles.

"Before our jobs kept us really busy he would scent me every hour if we were out too long." 

"Seriously?" Gideon's eyebrows raise as he leans closer to listen to Will.

"No, really. He did." Pacifica snorts. "And before they were married he would leave hickeys all over poor Will's neck to make sure everyone knew he was taken."

Will blushed but nodded, laughing at Gideon's shocked expression.

"That's pretty funny!"

"No, no, Gideon listen," Pacifica snorted, "one time an alpha had come up and flirted with Will at a club we were all at cause we were celebrating Mabel's birthday, right? The second Dipper realized what was happening he got so mad that he straight up sucker punched the guy out of nowhere." 

"Woah, he's not going to punch me out, is he?" 

Will shook his head, giggling.

"No, he's not like that a-anymore."

"Not like what? Aggressive?"

"He's not that p-possessive anymore." 

As if on cue, arms suddenly snaked around his waist and he turned to see Dipper staring icily at Gideon before kissing the pulse on Will's neck. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" 

Will looked down to see those hands clenching his shirt slightly. He felt something warm in his gut at the sight. 

"What? You guys just got here." Pacifica pouted at Dipper.

"Will's already had two drinks, I don't think he'll be drinking anymore than that." 

"You can't tell him what to do." Pacifica teased, watching Dipper finally turn to glare at her.

"Yeah, brother, we haven't seen you two in forever."

Will can feel the arms tense around his waist. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I promised to spend the night with my husband. I'm afraid I already have to make up for the last hour I didn't spend alone with him."

Will blushed even more as Dipper blatantly licked a stripe up his neck in front of the group. His eyes widened when the alpha finally pulled away. He looked at the others, at Pacifica holding back loud snickering, at Mabel blatantly giggling with her hand over her mouth, and at Gideon, who looked completely horrified. Dipper just scented him. In front of everyone. He swallowed thickly as he made to stand.

"It was nice m-meeting you, Gideon." Will smiled sympathetically as he shook the alpha's hand again. He could practically feel Dipper bristle at the action. 

"Ah...you, too." Gideon jumped when Dipper practically growled at him when they passed. 

"Wow, I haven't seen Dipper do that since before they got married." Mabel took Will's spot at the bar as they watched the couple make their way out of the bar. She watched her brother immediately wrap an arm around Will's waist the very second the opportunity presented itself. 

"Wow, Gideon, I think he actually thought you were flirting with Will."

The alpha laughed nervously.

"Well, geez, Paz. If you would've told me that guy would get so mad I wouldn't have even talked to him."

"Nah, don't mind Dipper. He seems scary but he's a total softy. They're just on the rocks lately."

"Yeah, I was told." 

"They love each other though, there's no doubt about it. I really hope their work schedules start working out for them, you know?"

"Dipper always has been a workaholic." Mabel adjusts the blue headband over her head. "I told him he needs to start focusing on Will more. That's what happened to Stanley way back when. He was working all the time to secure his position in the town government and then his wife divorced him because he wasn't around enough." 

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that."

"I think Dipper's afraid Will is going to do the same soon." Mabel sighed before turning to look at Pacifica. 

"Yeah, I really hope that doesn't happen."

Dipper held his hand tightly as they walked down the street. Will looked at him curiously, watching angry puffs of air escape the alpha as they made their way to the car. Will was cold, even under his heavy coat, but he didn't complain. Seeing Dipper so angry was both upsetting and intriguing. Did talking to Gideon really bother him that much?

"Who was that?"

"Pacifica's cousin, I think f-from out of town."

Dipper reached down and Will heard the jingle of keys before the headlights flashed. Their hands broke contact as they separated to opposite sides of the car.

"He's an unclaimed alpha."

Will watches icy eyes meet his own and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Dipper pulled the car door open and slid into the car seat, glaring at the steering wheel as he shut the door. Will followed suit, shitting the passenger side door as he watched Dipper start the car. 

"He's an unclaimed alpha and he was talking to you."

"I-I'm not sure what you're t-trying to say."

"Did he say you didn't smell like me?"

Will opened his mouth but decided to shut it. Dipper glanced at him before pulling the car out onto the road. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." 

Their apartment wasn't too far from here, but it was just cold enough for them to have decided earlier that walking would have been too much of a hassle. Dipper pulled the car into their usual parking spot before throwing the stick into park. Will noticed he didn't turn the car off though, just sat there staring ahead angrily.

"D-Dipper?"

"Did you like him?"

Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Like him? I-I mean, he was friendly. I didn't really get to know h-him very well."

"Would he be a better alpha than me?" 

"Dipper..."

"I know I'm gone all the time." He watched Dipper's jaw clench. "And that as your alpha I am...failing in certain aspects of our marriage." 

Will watched the alpha quietly. He could see the soft glow of the dashboard illuminate some of Dipper's face. His jaw line was hard and his eyes were filled with worry. He reached over and grabbed the alpha's hand. 

"I-I love you."

Dipper flipped his hand to intertwine their fingers together. Will smiled softly at the alpha as Dipper's shoulders slouched slightly. 

"I'm going to talk to work tomorrow about changing my schedule."

"Y-You don't have to do that."

"I do. If this keeps going I..." Dipper took a deep breath. "If things keep going the way they are and another alpha comes along, I'll...never be able to forgive myself if I lose you."

"You w-won't lose me." 

Dipper shook his head.

"People say that to their mates all the time and then it happens. Work isn't that important. It's not worth losing you." 

He felt Dipper squeeze his hand before turning to look at him. He smiled tenderly at the alpha.

"Come on. I need to reclaim my omega." 

Will huffed a laugh as their hands separated. He opened his door and stepped out, looking over to see Dipper smirk at him. The sounds of their car doors shutting and then the resounding honk of the car locking echoed before their shoes clicked against the cement of the parking garage. His hand was immediately taken back into Dipper's and he felt a huge grin spread across his face as they waited for the elevator. It chirped before the doors opened to an empty area. They walked inside and Dipper clicked one of the buttons before the doors began to shut closed. The second the squeak of the metal ceased and the sight of the garage disappeared, Dipper was crashing into him. 

He moaned when he was pinned against the elevator wall, hands intertwined with Dipper's as they were pushed against both sides of his face. Dipper let go of his hands as he started leaving sloppy kisses down his neck. Will whimpered when fingers dug into his hips and pulled him flush against the alpha. His arms rested against Dipper's shoulders when the alpha was back to kissing him. 

The elevator chirped again and Dipper pulled away, eyes blown in lust as he grabbed his hand. Will allowed himself to be tugged out of the elevator, smiling weakly at the people who stared at them in shock. It was clear the alpha didn't pay them any mind, didn't even bother caring about anyone else, as he hurriedly dragged Will along. They finally reached their apartment door and Dipper's keys clanked together loudly as he ripped them out of his pocket. Will giggled when the alpha couldn't seem to fit it into the lock properly, growling in frustration.

The omega gently took them out of Dipper's hands and slid them in, unlocking the door and turning back to the alpha. Dipper blinked for a moment before shoving the door open and pulling Will into him again. Will giggled as Dipper kissed down his neck, feeling hands begin to unbutton his shirt as Will shut the door behind them and locked it. He moaned when a hand cupped him through his pants and watched Dipper look at him hungrily.

He slid his jacket off, not even looking twice as he tossed it over the back of the couch. Dipper rumbled happily as he finished unbuttoning the omega's shirt and sliding it off as well, tossing it to join the jacket. Will whimpered when cold hands explored his chest. And then he gasped, hitting the back of his head against the door lightly as his nipple was engulfed in wet heat. His breath hitched as a hot tongue slide over the nub as his other nipple was teased between the alpha's thumb and forefinger. He could feel himself growing painfully hard and he bucked his hips into the alpha's for any form of relieving friction. 

He could hear Dipper's breath grow ragged as he slid his tongue between his teeth, looking at the alpha through half-kissed eyes. Dipper let out a low whine before closing the gap between them and taking his lower lip in-between teeth. He rolled his hips into the alpha's again when he felt fangs threaten to pierce into his lower lip. 

"Fuck, Will." 

Will purred as Dipper pulled back. The alpha stared at his mouth as he licked his lower lip before biting down on it softly. 

"I'm going to fuck you into the goddamn mattress." 

And suddenly he was lifted into Dipper's arms. Will yelped before giggling softly, wrapping his arm around Dipper's shoulders as the other rested against his belly. He laughed when Dipper plopped him onto the bed before climbing in between his legs. 

And then, like clockwork, Dipper's phone rang. 

The growl that ripped through the alpha's throat was enough to make Will flinch. Will's heart switched into fearful overdrive as Dipper stormed out of the room to grab his phone.

"Stanford, I am not in the fucking mood right now."

Will forced himself to sit up as he looked through the open door to see Dipper clench his hair in frustration.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Does it have to be right fucking now?"

Will looked down at his erection. Well, he guessed he could take care of this, too. It wasn't so bad. 

"Stanford, I really-can't this wait thirty minutes? Even twenty, just-I just need twenty minutes-"

Will watched Dipper shake his head as he removed his hand and glared at the wall.

"No, I'll come in. I'll be there in five."

Will sighed softly before shuffling off the bed. He untied his shoes and slid them off as he watched Dipper plop his phone onto the table and run his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"One night. I just want one night. Even just thirty fucking minutes with my goddamn omega." He heard Dipper hiss to himself. 

He padded his way over to the alpha and kissed his cheek. 

"Maybe n-next weekend?"

He could see Dipper's jaw clench in anger. They both knew it. It would always be 'next weekend'. Dipper shook his head and covered his eyes as he kissed the omega on the cheek and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, Will."

"Don't b-be. Stay w-warm, o-okay?" 

Dipper looked at him then and he forced a smile to spread across his mouth. The alpha nodded.

"I'll try to make it quick."

Will nodded, though he knew it wouldn't be. Dipper disappeared through the door and locked it outside, and Will dropped the smile as he walked into the bathroom again. He stared at himself in the mirror before shaking his head.

No, he'd prefer to be in bed this time. 

He brushed his teeth and got prepared for bed, shutting the light off in the bathroom and closing the door as he walked into the bedroom. He plugged his phone into the charger and made sure his alarm was set as he slid under the covers. He rested the top of his forearm over his eyes as his other hand slid under his pajama pants.

It was just another night. 

His alarm woke him up the next morning and he groaned as he clicked the button to shut it off. He felt a weight beside him, hugging him, and he yawned. 

"Call in sick." Dipper grumbled sleepily.

"I wish." Will huffed before sliding out from the alpha's grasp and out of the covers. 

He yawned again as he padded into the bathroom. He squinted as the bathroom light came on and he huffed as he turned the shower on. He rubbed at his eyes as the bathroom slowly filled with steamy mist, and he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see Dipper with one eye barely squinted open and the other shut against the harsh light. 

"Go back to bed, you have work in a few hours."

"Want to take a shower together?" Dipper asked sleepily before yawning. 

Will giggled softly before shaking his head.

"Come on, go back to bed, sleepyhead."

"No, really, I'd like to take a shower with you."

"I can't be late." Will knew what the alpha was implying and he was touched, but he really couldn't. Dipper pursed his lips but nodded, turning back into the bedroom. 

They just needed to coordinate a day this week where they would both take off the day and turn off their phones. Just a day between them, alone. 

He finished getting ready, leaning forward to kiss the alpha's cheek before quickly making his way through the dark apartment and out the door. He'll text Dipper about it later. 

Will didn't want to worry Dipper about the number of alphas that were approaching him lately. It increased a little everyday, on the streets or on lunch breaks. The alpha's concern weighed heavily on his heart and he didn't want to make the alpha feel any more guilty than he already was. But it was really starting to become more and more uncomfortable every passing day, to a point where he started having food delivered to his office to avoid spending too much time out on the streets.

He munched happily on his sandwich as his eyes scanned the computer screen. He heard the jingle of his phone and he swallowed before looking down to see a text from Dipper. He smiled as he unlocked his phone.

'What time do you get off work?'

He gently placed the sandwich down before wiping his hands off on his napkin before responding happily.

'6PM!'

'I'm going to get off work around 5:30. I'll meet you at your office.'

'I look forward to it! <3'

He hummed as he turned back to his sandwich. He was going to suggest the day idea, but a nice date night would be just as perfect. 

He tapped his feet in excitement as he watched the clock slowly tick away. He only had five more minutes before he could clock out and see his alpha. He was vibrating with excitement. His blue eyes watched the clock carefully.

He'd finished all of his projects for the day so all that was really left was just waiting for those last few minutes to pass by. When it finally clicked to 6, he practically jumped out of his seat.

"G-Goodbye, Susan!"

"Bye, Will! Have a good night!"

"You too!" He grinned brightly as he quickly made his way to the elevator. 

When he reached the bottom floor, his eyes scanned the lobby until they found a familiar alpha. Dipper smiled at him, holding a small bouquet of flowers in one hand. Will's smile grew even more as he ran forward and almost knocked the alpha over with his hug.

"H-How'd you get off w-work so early?" 

"I switched today's shift with someone else's shift tomorrow. It was only a one-time thing so they allowed it. Tonight, I swear to god, it's only us." 

Will laughed as he nuzzled into the alpha's neck. 

"I'm h-happy to see you." 

"I'm happy to see you, too. Come on, let's go get you some dinner." 

\--

Work was hard when all you could think about was your husband mewling and begging under you. Dipper had made mistakes in his calculations a few times, and even Stanford was starting to get annoyed with the building amount of mistakes he was making in general. It wasn't until Dipper finally asked to switch with another lab assistant that the tension in the room finally relaxed somewhat. 

He couldn't help it. Everything reminded him of Will, and his mind kept throwing images of how Will would sound if he fucked him against this, that or the other. If he wasn't thinking that, then he was remembering the nights they fooled around when they were younger. Everything was something he could pound Will against, every calculation just reminded him of college when he'd be "studying for upper-level calculus" in the library, when he was really marking the omega in the back next to the large computer books. Needless to say, he practically ran to Will's work building after work. 

The first thing he did was text his sister, telling her he was going to be busy the entire night and that he would not be available at any point for any reason other than emergencies. The second thing was text Stanford, telling him he needed the night off from any science emergency calls because more mistakes would be made in the lab if he didn't have tonight off. Mabel agreed, and he knew Stanford couldn't promise anything because the man lived for science, but he was hopeful. 

Even if he did call, he planned on putting his phone on silent when they got home. If either of them called, he would check after he fucked his omega into the bed. 

He didn't know if Will was teasing him or if it was just his mind, but every movement that omega made went straight to his dick. Did Will always walk like that? God, it was no wonder he'd scented the man so much when they were younger. And then the omega would glance at him and smile that warm, sweet smile and Dipper took a deep breath. Will didn't smell like him anymore. Not even slightly. Something clenched in him at this, and he didn't miss the way other alphas were double taking at the omega whenever they walked past them on the street. He growled lowly. Oh, nothing, not even God himself, was getting between them tonight. 

What he didn't plan for was literally, Soos, getting between them. 

He buried his face in his hands as the familiar man's voice called for Will. The universe was out to get him, he was sure of it. They'd just finished their food, after an hour of Will making eating fucking sensual (why did he have to lick the spoon like that?). Honestly, the way Will was looking at him and the way the omega's leg brushed up against his own should have been illegal. He had to have been doing it on purpose. There was no way he wasn't. Dipper was practically pushing Will home before the large beta ran over. 

Murderous rage wouldn't even begin to describe how he felt right now. 

"Woah, dude! I haven't seen you in like, forever!"

He rubbed his temples. The headache that had been threatening to form all day was now in full-force as Will spoke with the larger man. 

It was like the conversation would not end. 

And then, because the universe truly liked to see him suffer, he felt his phone vibrate. Oh, he was about to lose it. He clenched his jaw as he pulled his phone out, glaring at the screen before picking it up.

"Hello, mother."

He watched Will wave Soos goodbye before walking over to him with a gentle smile. Dipper immediately grabbed his hand and tugged him down the street.

"Yes, well, I'll definitely try. Things have been busy with work and Will's also been really busy, but I know we missed Christmas last year so we'll definitely try to come this year."

He breathed a sigh of relief when their apartment building came into view. Will squeezed his hand as he walked swiftly, between people. He knew people were giving him looks, but he ignored them. They weren't important anyway.

"Okay, mother. I need to go, but-"

Their shoes clicked against the cleaned tile of the apartment lobby. When the finally got to the elevator he let go of Will's hand to rapidly click the button. 

"That's great, but I need to go, okay, I'll talk to you later, bye." He quickly crushed into one sentence before hanging up and switching his phone into silent mode. The elevator chirped and he tugged Will inside quickly, watching the elevator doors slide closed before he whipped around and kissed the omega passionately. His hands wrapped around the omega possessively and slurping noises filled the elevator as Dipper practically ate the omega whole. He reveled in the purring and soft moans that escaped the omega in-between kisses. His hands immediately went to undo the first few buttons on his shirt to make things that much quicker when they got back. 

He heard the chirp of the elevator and looked to see they were on their floor. Oh, thank god. He tugged the omega along again, nearly running to their apartment and pulling out his keys. He glanced around, ensuring there was no one coming as he quickly rammed the key into the keyhole. The apartment opened easily and he shoved Will inside. The omega was giggling at his desperation but he didn't care. God, it was such a beautiful noise. 

He heard one of the neighbors call their name and he slammed the door, locking it quickly. He'll talk to whoever that was later. It was probably Gompers or something. Fucking Gompers. 

He quickly tugged Will's jacket off, then made quick work of the rest of the buttons on his shirt and tossed that aside as well. He tugged his own jacket and shirt off, quickly lifting Will into his arms and walking them to the bedroom. He plopped Will down before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and tossing it on top of the nightstand without a second glance. He then crawled in-between Will's legs before wrapping his arms around the omega's thighs and pulling him closer. He wrapped Will's legs around his waist before leaning forward and taking that beautiful mouth against his. He ground his hips against the omega, purring at the gasp that escaped Will. Hands gripped his upper arms, fingers clenching the skin desperately.

He rolled his hips again, earning a loud, muffled moan from the omega below him. 

His hands quickly fell to Will's pants and he undid the belt before unzipping his pants and tugging them both down to his knees. Will giggled softly when he unwrapped the legs around him and tugged his shoes, socks, and the rest of his pants off. Will watched him with half-lidded eyes as he undid his belt.

And then, because Satan was on his heels, the doorbell rang. 

"Ignore it." He growled as he kicked his shoes off.

Another ring.

He could see Will glance at the living room and he pulled the omega to the side of the bed to kiss him harshly. Will whimpered under him, hands desperately grabbing him for support as his tongue shoved its way into Will's mouth, moving against the omega's.

He ground his clothed hips against Will's naked body, earning a choked moan.

The doorbell rang again and Dipper swore it better be the fucking President of the United States outside. 

"Stay here." Dipper hissed as he pushed off the bed and left the room. He gently closed the bedroom door before it hit him. He poked his head through. "And don't touch yourself. At all." 

Will whined as he closed the bedroom door and stalked to the front door. He looked through the peephole to see...ugh. He shook his head. He turned around and started walking before another ring of the doorbell. He growled before storming to the door and wrenching it open.

A woman and two girls stood at the door, eyes wide at the anger that was radiating off the male alpha. He knew they were just kids, they didn't know, but god he just wanted to fuck his omega and they were just. Another. Obstacle. In. The. Way.

"We're uh...selling cookies."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now. Could you come back later?" He tried with a sweet voice, because again, they were just kids. The woman gave him a strange look but the small girls nodded. He smiled weakly before closing the door gently and whipping around to look at the closed bedroom door. If he had to, he'd disconnect the doorbell, too. 

He quickly ran into the bedroom, chest heaving as he watched Will stretch out seductively on the bed. The low whine that escaped him should have been embarrassing with how desperate it sounded, but Will turned to him and smiled. He shut the door behind him and made quick work of the rest of his clothes before again crawling between the omega's legs. He was practically drooling at the sight below him. 

His hand immediately trailed over Will's entrance and he purred.

"Nice and wet for me, hm?"

He licked his finger clean, watching Will mewl at the sight before he slipped a finger in. Will arched his back and moaned as Dipper thrust the finger in and out of him easily. He added a finger, and then another, quickly growing impatient the more Will gasped and moaned. When he was sure Will was stretched enough, he aligned himself and slowly slid inside, panting as the warm heat nearly pushed him over the edge right then and there. 

Will squinted one eye to look up at him and he pulled out slightly before ramming in harshly. He watched Will scramble for purchase against the blankets and he rumbled. Each thrust slowly became harsher and quicker, until he was growling and pounding into the omega. The bed creaked loudly and Will's knuckles were white with his tight he was holding onto the sheets. Dipper could feel sweat marring his hair down but he didn't mind as he watched Will become unraveled and raw under him. His omega was so quiet normally, so sweet and gentle, but when they mated that quiet nature was replaced with screams and loud moans and he absolutely loved it. 

He wrapped a hand around the omega's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts and watched Will's back arch even further. His fangs were throbbing as he clenched his jaw tight, holding off his orgasm as long as he could to watch the omega writhe under him longer. 

"D-Dipper-ah-"

It only encouraged the alpha further. Dipper leaned forward and licked a stripe up Will's neck as he stopped pumping the omega. He could hear the sad whine at the loss before his hand slid up his stomach. He rubbed the omega's nipple into hardness with his thumb, stopping his thrusts completely to watch Will whine desperately. Will bucked his hips, trying to get the alpha to move again with little success. He opened his eyes to look at the alpha and his toes curled at the sight. 

"A-Alpha-" He mewled, watching the smirk spread across Dipper's face. "Alpha, p-please."

Dipper leaned forward and sank his teeth into the faded mate mark, pinning the omega against the bed as Will wriggled uncomfortably. He pulled back and hummed, licking the wound clean as he pulled out of Will completely. The omega shifted and he could see Will's mouth open to say something before he shoved himself all the way in. Will's arms wrapped around his neck, nails digging into his shoulder blades desperately and he purred. 

Will smelled like him now and it was only making his heart pound faster in his chest. He thrust in harshly again, earning another loud shout from the omega below him. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted the sight, the sounds, the feeling of Will under him, he wanted it all to last forever. He loved his omega so much. 

He resumed his aggressive pace from before, growling as Will whimpered and clawed into his flesh further. He bit into his lower lip when he felt the muscle around him start to tighten.

"A-Alpha-ah-I'm going to-"

The hand around Will's dick pumped him harder and tighter, and each thrust inside the omega was more desperate and harsh, until he heard the loud shout from Will under him as cum splayed all over his stomach. He growled as he roughly thrust into the omega a final time before being pushed over the edge. He felt a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion slam into him all at once, but he remained upright as he tried to steady his dizzy mind. 

He finally opened his eyes to see Will look up at him sleepily with a purring smile. The sight warmed his heart. 

"I love you."

"I-I love you, too." 

Dipper took a deep breath before pulling out, hearing Will gasp as well at the loss. He took wobbly steps to the dresser before pulling out a washcloth and returning to wipe the omega clean. Will giggled softly as Dipper cleaned him, and the alpha purred at how ticklish the omega was. When they were all cleaned up, he tossed the washcloth into a laundry hamper and crawled into bed, nuzzling the uninjured side of the omega's neck, purring.

"You smell like me now."

"I-I do." Will hummed as Dipper pulled him close. 

Dipper yawned before nuzzling the omega's cheek. His eyes drooped, even as Will leaned away to set their alarms. When he was finished, Dipper pulled him closer and snuggled him again. He heard Will giggle as he snuggled against the omega's chest. 

It wasn't long before he was licking and nibbling on the omega again. 

After all, Dipper had to make extra sure he was scented properly. 

\--

Dipper yawned lazily as he continued rubbing circles into Will's stomach. It was their first day off for a while now, and they both agreed that they would rather spend it just laying around together. 

His thumbs poked the squishy belly playfully after pulling Will's shirt up, earning a surprised squeak from the omega in his arms.

"Ticklish?"

"Uhm...a l-little."

He placed his entire palm onto the cool stomach, rubbing the area lovingly. He didn't know why he was so transfixed on the plushy stomach lately, but he found himself constantly petting it whenever he had a chance. He started noticing Will gain a little weight over the past month or so, but he decided not to say anything about it. Will was always fairly sensitive about his appearance, and he wanted the omega to be warm and comfortable against him today. 

He'd also noticed Will smelling a little different, too. Not really different enough for him to be worried (it definitely didn't smell like another alpha) but it was just a little off from Will's normal scent. He wondered if Will had been stressing more at work lately.

"Hey."

Will turned to look at him.

"Want me to make you some cookies?"

The omega chuckled softly and he smirked as he nuzzled his cheek. 

"I'm g-good."

"Is work stressing you out again?"

"N-Not particularly, no."

He rubbed the soft tummy again. 

"Are you hungry?"

Will shook his head before leaning back against his chest. 

He didn't know what was bothering him so much about Will's scent. It's not that he didn't smell like him, because he did as far as he could tell, but it was almost like he smelled more like him than normal. Maybe that was what was off about his scent, but that only made him more confused. This was the first time they'd spent a whole day together, unless Will was rolling around in his clothes? He looked down. Well, Will was wearing his clothes. He purred as he pulled the collar of the shirt down to reveal the dark mate mark on Will's neck. 

He leaned forward and nipped it playfully. Will yelped in his arms and he tightened his grip around the omega. That was odd, though, because the scent wasn't coming from his clothes on the omega, but from the omega himself. He nosed Will's hair and neck, trying to find the source. He felt Will stiffen above him, and that only served to pique his interest. 

"A-Ah, actually, I think I-I would like some cookies."

Will moved out of his arms to stand and Dipper's eyes fell on that exposed tummy again. Will followed his gaze and tugged his shirt over it. It was kindof like the beginnings of a beer belly, but Will didn't drink beer. He tilted his head as he watched Will kneel and gently take the cookie sheet out of the lower cabinet. 

"Will, is your heat coming up?"

He watched the omega stiffen before turning to him slowly.

"U-Uh...in a few days. W-Why?"

"No reason." He paused before his eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've requested off work this whole week."

"I-I don't want you to have to w-worry about me." The omega grinned at him. "I'll be fine."

"William, I'm your alpha. It's my job to help you through your heat."

"I-I know but I d-don't want you to have to take off w-work and then get behind. I'll really be okay."

"Stanford will understand. It's paid time off; and besides, it's against the law to prevent an alpha from spending time with his omega during heats." 

Will nibbled on his lower lip but nodded. The alpha narrowed his eyes slightly. Will was hiding something from him. 

The omega turned and turned the oven on, adjusting the heat before padding over to the fridge and pulling out pre-made cookie dough. He could see the omega tremble slightly as he separated the cookies over the sheet evenly and wait for the oven to beep that it was ready before sliding the cookies inside. He didn't turn around, instead remaining focused on watching the cookies bake in the oven.

"William."

The omega flinched before turning around reluctantly.

"Is there any particular reason you don't want me to be around for your heat?"

"N-No...?"

The alpha rumbled in warning for a split second before stopping suddenly. He finally sighed as he pushed off the couch.

"Alright." 

He walked over to one of the stools by the counter and slid onto it, eyes watching Will's face.

"Do you want to spend it with another alpha?"

Will nearly lost his footing when he whipped around to stare at Dipper in horror.

"N-No!" 

"I mean, I can hire a call alpha if you really want to. If I'm not satisfying you sexuall-"

"Th-that's not it! You're..." He looked away in embarrassment. "You're very satisfying...s-sexually." 

Dipper tilted his head slightly. He wouldn't admit how much weight was lifted off his heart in that moment, but his curiosity replaced that weight.

"I can get a hotel for the week and stay there until it's over if that's what you would like."

"I-It's not that I don't want to spend it with you..."

Dipper smiled at him as he slid off the stool to wrap his arms around the omega's waist. He kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. You just want some time to yourself and...I'll respect that."

The air between them was uncomfortable.

Will could tell it bothered Dipper a lot. But the alpha just calmly opened his laptop and started scrolling through hotels as if it were just a normal occurrence. He bit into his lower lip nervously. 

He couldn't tell what was worse, telling the alpha the truth or allowing this to possibly cause a fairly large problem in their marriage. But the truth might as well. And if he didn't say it now, and Dipper spent his heat with him, the truth would come out then, and that was even more terrifying. What if the alpha left halfway through? What if Dipper left him completely? But watching the alpha place his laptop on the coffee table and walk into their bedroom for his wallet made his heart clench. 

The very thought of spending his heat alone was horrible and heartbreaking. He watched the alpha flip open the wallet in their room and pull out a credit card. His chest only felt worse as he watched the alpha tug out a suitcase from under their bed to make sure he had one. 

Dipper wouldn't get mad...but what if he would? They couldn't afford this right now. Neither of them had time, even for themselves, and with Dipper's work getting more and more time consuming, he just...he was afraid. But the clear look of hurt that flashed in the alpha's eyes hurt even worse than the thought of being rejected. Dipper padded back into the living room, credit card held loosely in his hand as he plopped back onto the couch and slid the laptop back onto his lap. 

Will swallowed thickly as he walked in front of the alpha and stared down at him. 

"I found a place not too far from here, so I'll just get it real quick and pack my stuff."

Will watched the screen change through the light switching on Dipper's chest and he whimpered. Dipper looked up at him then with concern.

"Will?"

"P-Promise you won't get mad."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed but the alpha stretched his hand out for him anyway. He grasped it.

"I promise I won't get mad."

"P-Promise you won't leave me."

"William, what is this all about?"

"J-Just promise."

"I promise." Dipper's features turned into complete concern as he gently moved the laptop off his lap. "What's wrong?"

"W-Well...a few days ago...actually, more l-like a few weeks ago...I-um-well, I felt a little weird."

Dipper tugged him down so that he was sitting next to him and the alpha gently scooped his legs to rest over his lap. His nervousness faded only slightly as hands massaged his calves.

"A-And I um...I got a test."

"A test?"

"A-A um...an omega pregnancy test." 

He watched Dipper's face go blank and he clasped his hands together. He braced himself for the worst.

"A-And...it came back positive. I-I didn't want to...make you upset and I knew that if y-you were here for my h-heat you'd find out and I just...I don't want you to l-leave and just...please say s-something."

Dipper stared at him in shock, hands still resting on his thighs as the alpha blinked blankly. Tension remained between them before Will felt tears slide down his cheeks. His chest hurt, like someone had taken a bat to it, but then Dipper was pulling him on top of him and shushing him soothingly.

"Oh, oh, Will, no...shh...hey, it's okay."

Will hadn't even realized he was sobbing until he felt Dipper wipe away his freely running tears. He whimpered pathetically as his hands gripped the alpha's wrists desperately.

"Will, this is amazing. More than that...it's...it's the best day of my life. Will, you're...you're pregnant. You're...you're carrying my pup, I just...I'm so happy."

Will felt his shoulders slump as a wave of relief crashed over him. Dipper smiled up at him and continued to wipe his tears away, cooing and whispering soothing things to him to calm him. When Will was finally calm enough to stop hiccuping, Dipper pulled him into a tight hug, nestling into his neck and laughing happily.

"Will, we're going to be parents."

The omega let out a choked laugh as he sniffled. Dipper pulled back to look up at him.

"We're going to...be parents. I have so much I need to do. We have to tell Mabel! And...and we have to fix up the apartment. And I'll talk to Stanford about changing my schedule and...and..." 

Will let out a warbled laugh as Dipper rambled under him. Dipper tapered off before smiling up at him.

"Ah...well, um...would you still like me to get the hote-"

"D-Definitely not."

"How about hiring an alpha?" Dipper teased, earning a huff. "Or am I able to satisfy your sexual needs?"

Will slapped his arm playfully as his face went completely red. Dipper laughed under him as he pulled him down for a tender kiss. Will melted into it, feeling weeks of tension and distress fade away completely in his alpha's arms. Dipper hummed under him as he pulled away dreamily. Somehow, Dipper's kisses always made everything stressful just melt away. 

"Mm, I'm going to text Stanford now and tell him I'll be off for the rest of the week for your heat."

Will moved to get off as Dipper shifted to pull his phone out of his pocket but Dipper wrapped an arm around his ass and pulled him back onto his lap, shifting him to straddle the alpha. Dipper purred as he leaned forward and kissed up Will's neck slowly. Will's eyes fluttered closed as hands began to knead the muscles of his lower back. 

Unfortunately, this was when the timer finally decided to go off. Will huffed as he shuffled off the alpha's lap to hurriedly run and remove the cookies from the oven. When he placed them on the stove, he turned back to see the alpha typing away quickly on his phone. He wiped his face again, making sure it was completely dry (or at least as much as it could be). The sound of 'whooshing' and then the sudden 'beep' of a messaging incoming told him Dipper had received a response. The alpha then plopped the phone onto the couch before quickly sneaking back over to him and tugging him against his chest. 

"I got the approval so we have the whole week to ourselves."

Will hummed as hands began sneaking under his shirt to massage his stomach. Dipper leaned over his shoulder to nip the top of his ear playfully. 

"And hey, don't be afraid to tell me things. I made a vow to love and protect you until death, remember?" 

"Y-Yeah." Will giggled when those hands lightly pinched his sides. 

"Mm, why don't we go to the bedroom while we're waiting for these to cool, hm?"

Will grinned as he was suddenly lifted into Dipper's arms. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and giggled as Dipper leaned forward and brushed his nose against Will's. 

"Mmm...my sweet, precious omega." 

Dipper slid him onto the bed and crawled over him, leaning forward to kiss and nip his lower lip, taking it between his own and sucking on it softly. 

"M-My heat hasn't started yet..."

"Mm, then I guess this is just me preparing you for when it starts." 

Will purred happily.


End file.
